Yu-Gi-Oh Short Duells
by LittleSpy99
Summary: Just random one-shot Yu-Gi-oh battles
1. Chapter 1

Necro Fear:

Bandit Keith walked through the streets of Battle city. He only got two locator cards so he wasn't qualified for the Finals. He was angry. How did they dare not allowing him to go into the finals?! He was Bandit Keith god damn it! ,,you are a looser  
that is all you are." Keith heard the voice in his head but his ears swore that it didn't enter his head through them. ,,Who said that?!" He looked around confused and angry. Who dared to insult him? The voice giggled darkly ,,you fool. You are only  
a pawn and yet you think you are the protagonist of this story. And I insult you as much as I want." Could this being read his mind?! ,,Only when I fully concentrate." Was the answer. ,,Show yourself Punk! So I can teach you some  
Manners!" Bandit Keith looked around again but he was alone on this street. ,,Well if you think you are so strong then how about a little duel. But not here. Meet me at the grave yard at Midnight. Oh and to sweeten the deal, if you win I give you my  
Locator cards." Then the voice silenced. Keith smiled, he would beat this punk up for good. So he waited until midnight and went to the grave yard.

When he reached the place and looked around a shadowy figure, wich had hidden behind one of the tomb stones stepped in front of him. ,,so you really showed up...how foolish." Keith grunted. ,,are we here to Duell or to chat?!" The figure giggled darkly.  
,,fine then let's have ourself a little card game."

Lp: 4000 Hand 5 cards

Lp: 4000 Hand 5 cards

,,I start this little duel!" Keith looked at his hand and smiled. This punk would go down in an instant. ,,I start this game by activating the spell card Second Coin Toss. When one of my Lucky shots doesn't go off I can fire again!" Explained Keith and  
grinned ,,now I summon Barrel Dragon in attack position!"

Barrel Dragon:  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 200

,,Now I place a card face down and end my turn!"

The Shadowy person grinned ,,if this is all you can do then you will go down!" The Person drew ,,I draw! And now I activate my Spell Card Graceful Charity. It allows me to draw three cards but I have to discard 2 cards to the graveyard." He drew three  
cards and discarded two. He grinned ,,now I activate another graceful Charity." The hand size of the shadow grew to seven cards. ,,Now I will summon the one that will cause your demise!" The shadow laughed ,,by banishing 3 Feind type monsters from  
my Grave yard, I SUMMON DARK NECROFEAR!" The shadow laughed darkly when a demonic creature appeared in his Monster-card zone. It had dark black skin and pointy ears but what really freaked Keith out was the destroyed puppet the creature was holding.

Dark Necrofear:  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 2800

The shadow grinned ,,are you ready to abandon all hope? Go Dark Necrofear Attack Barrel Dragon! Doom Gaze!" The Dark Necrofear screeched and charged into the Frey. ,,Not so fast Punk! I reveal my facedown Card! Rare Metalmorph!" Keith smiled as the  
trap card activated. ,,this card increases the attack points of a Machine type Monster by 500 and once it would get destroyed it won't be!"

Barrel Dragon:  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 700

,,Now Barrel Dragon, COUNTERATTACK!" The Barrel Dragon yelled and shot a Laser at the Dark Necrofear. The Feind screeched and exploded. ,,And now Rare Metalmorph will be destroyed." Explained Keith and send the trapcard to the graveyard.

Barrel Dragon:  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 200

Keith expected shock in his opponents face but what he saw made him shiver. The shadow was smiling. ,,I set two cards face down and end my turn. Now Dark Necrofears hidden ability activates, Possession!" Keith's eyes widened behind his sun glasses as  
he saw that the ghost of the Feind charged out of the ground and disappeared in his barrel Dragon. ,,The spirit of my Necrofear has now Possessed your dragon, wich means that I take control over it." Explained the Shadow. ,,Now come to me my servant!"  
The eyes of the Barrel Dragon turned red and it turned against its former Master. Keith grunted. He now had to destroy his own monster? Great.

,,I draw." said Keith and Looked at the card he just drew. He grinned. Oh this one would do just fine. ,,I activate my card Twister! By paying 500 life-points I can destroy a card in your Spell- and trap card zone. Wich will be your Dark Necrofear!" The  
Shadow grunted when his Feind disappeared for good and the Barreldragon Returned to his former Master. ,,Now I activate the Card Pot of greed wich allows me to draw 2 cards." Explained Keith and drew another two cards. ,,next I activate the spell  
card Cost down! By discarding one card I can reduce the level of a monster in my hand by 2. Now I tribute my Barrel Dragon to summon Zoa in attack position!"

Zoa:  
ATK: 2600 DEF: 1700

,,now Zoa Attack this punks life points Directly!" Keith noticed it was a trap the moment he saw his opponent grin ,,I activate the trap card Challenging Roar! This card instantly ends the battle phase nullifying the attack!" The shadow laughed ,,you  
will need to try harder then that scum bag!" Keith sighed ,,I set a card face down and end my turn." The shadow laughed darkly ,,You won't get another chance to harm my life points. I draw!" The Shadow looked at the card he drew. ,,I activate the  
field-spell card tomb of the King!" Ground started shacking beneath the two of them as the tomb appeared between them. ,,this card allows both of us to pay 1000 life points instead of tributing a monster for a summon. I now pay 1000 life points to  
summon Vampire-Lord!" A coffin appeared in front of the shadow and when it opened a swarm of bats shot out of it forming a Person.

Vampire lord:  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500

,,this Punk doesn't stand a chance against Zoa!" Explained Keith laughing. ,,I am not done yet American." The shadow laughed ,,I now Banish Vampire Lord to Summon VAMPIRE GENESIS!" A gigantic Fist grabbed the Vampire lord and crushed it. The arm was followed  
by a body and then legs. The gigantic creature Roared loudly.

ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

,,Now I activate the effect of Vampire Genesis. I discard a Zombie Monster TO special summon a weaker zombie monster from the graveyard. I discard my skull conductor to special summon Goblin Zombie.

Goblin Zombie:  
ATK: 1100 DEF: 1050

,,Now go Vampire Genesis Attack Zoa! And Goblin Zombie Attack Keith directly!"  
The two monsters charged. The Genesis Crushed Zoa with a brutal Punch and the Goblin Zombie attacked Keith directly with its sword. Keith yelled in pain as his Live points dropped. And the shadow laughed  
,,now I activate my trapcard the evil spirit to special summon Zoma the Evil spirit in Defense Position."

Zoma the Evil Spirit:  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 500

,,The last thing I do is setting one card face down and now I end my turn."

Hp: 3000

Hp: 2400

Keith grunted. He was in hot water, but he still had a trump card. ,,I draw. And now I activate the card Resurrection of the Dead!" Keith smiled ,,Now I can special summon Zoa from the Graveyard. And activate my card Metalmorph on it to summon METALZOA!"  
The Metallic monster screeched.

Metalzoa:  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800

,,Now Metalzoa crush Goblin Zombie!" Metalzoa screamed and shot a laser beam at the Goblin zombie, wich exploded. The shadow tumbled a few steps back as his life points dropped

Lp: 1100

Lp: 2400

,,I end my turn." Keith grinned at the Shadow. ,,I will make you Pay! I draw!" The Shadow drew. ,,I now activate my spell card Sacrificial Pot. I Sacrifice my Vampir Genesis to raise my HP equal to its attack points!" The Spirits life points went up to  
4100 ,,and now I switch Zoma to attack position to attack your Metalzoa!" Keith laughed ,,have you gone nuts? My Zoas Attack points are way bigger then the attack points of your stupid spirit!" The shadow grinned ,,I know! Now Zoma ATTACK!" The spirit  
charged and got crushed by Zoa. Keith laughed as the lifepoints of the shadow dropped back to 2900. ,,Why are you laughing?" The shadow grinned even wider. ,,You have lost." ,,W-What?" ,,You know when Zoma gets destroyed in battle it possesses the  
monster that destroyed it..." the eyes of MetalZoa turned red ,,And forces it to attack its controller!" Keith's eyes widened. ,,Metalzoa turned around and punched its master with all its might."

,,GAAAAAAAAH!" Keith fell to the ground and his Life points went to 0. The shadow laughed and went over to him. ,,We aren't done yet." Keith's sight was blurry. ,,W-what?" ,,You see I am not a normal duellist, I am a worshiper of the dark master Zorc."  
Explained the shadow. ,,and now I will offer him your soul." Keith's eyes widened and the went blank when his sole was taken, the shadow laughed and then disappeared back into the darkness it came from. With a new sacrifice for his dark god


	2. The Creator Vs a plush Army

Sorry that it took so long

Maximilian Pegasus enjoyed one of his favourite cartons when all the light in the building went dead. ,,Oh my! What a surprising turn of events." Said the creator of Duell monsters and the head CEO of industrial Illusions ,,The lights didn't go off for  
/no reason, maybe this afternoon will be even more fun than just watching Cartoons." Pegasus smiled like a child and grabbed his deck and Duel-disk. ,,This is going to be such fun." Behind the white hair of the creator something golden gleamed for  
/just a second. After a few moments the lights turned back on and a blue haired boy stood in front of the CEO of industrial Illusions. The boy wore a blue Jacket and he was eating a Lollypop. ,,Oh my. What a cute little Intruder." Said Pegasus and  
/grinned. The child just grunted ,,Maximillian Pegasus. My name is Sora. And I am here to take you to my Master. Will you follow me or will I have to use violence?" Pegasus giggled ,,Please go ahead. Duell me." Sora smiled and activated his High tech  
/Duell disk. Pegasus did the same with his much older version of the Duell disk.

,,DUELL!"

Pegasus: 4000 LP

Sora: 4000 LP

,,Since this is my Island I will begin!" Explained Pegasus and looked at his hands. ,,Now this is just too good." Explained Pegasus. ,,Tell me Sora-Boy do. you like Cartoons?" Sora rolled his eyes ,,Cartoons are for kids!" Pegasus raised an eyebrow. ,,But  
/ARENT you a child?" ,,I am a soldier!" ,,Oh my. Well I DO love Cartoons. In fact I love them so much I will show you a few of my favourite Toons. Let's start this show with my spell card. Toon Table of Content. It now allows me to add a card with  
/the word Toon in its name to my hand." Pegasus picked up his deck and looked through his cards. He giggled like a child when he saw the card he wanted to add to his hand. ,,I will pick this card." Said Pegasus and added a spell card to his hand. ,,Now  
/you are probably dying to know what card I just added to my hand, aren't you Sora-Boy?" Sora shook his head. ,,Not really. No. Now go ahead and end your turn so I can end you." ,,Oh my. You are such a naughty boy. My turn is far from over! I shall  
/now activate a Wonderfull card of mine. The field Spell card TOON KINGDOM!" The creator played the spell card he just added to his hand. A Cartoonish looking castle appeared behind the creator. ,,To activate Toon Kingdom I have to banish the top 3  
/cards of my deck." Explained Pegasus and did just that. ,,Now I can special summon as many Toon monsters as I want from my hand. And I will do just that. I summon Toon Mermaid!" And with these words Pegasus summoned the cute mermaid with a red Bow

ATK: 1400

DEF: 1500

,,This cute little girl will sadly not stay with us for much longer. Because I sacrifice her to special summon another Toon monster from my hand!" Pegasus grinned ,,Say hello to the protagonist of a dark new Comic book I am writing. Toon Summoned Skull!  
/In Attack Position!" The doors of Toon Kingdom opened and a small Shadow flew out of it. The shadow started growing, And growing. It's hands became claws and it's eyes became red and angry. Two devil horns grew from its head and it roared at Sora

ATK: 2500

DEF: 1200

,,I will set 2 cards and end my turn." Explained Pegasus and smiled at Sora. ,,Go ahead. Now it's your turn." Sora glared at Pegasus. ,,I draw!" The young boy drew a card from his deck. ,,And now I summon my Fluffal Mouse!" The mouse was cute and green  
/and was holding a donut

ATK: 100

DEF: 100

,,And once per turn I can use the card effect of Fluffal Mouse!" Explained Sora ,,I can now summon two other Fluffal Mouse cards from my Deck." And with these words he special Summoned two other cute little mice Monster. ,,But I am far from done with  
/my turn! I activate the spell card Polymerisation! And now I fuse one of my Flufall Mice with the edge Imp saw Monster in my hand!" Sora grinned ,,Cute little Mouse and Imp of cuts. Summon a monster that makes him spill out his guts! FUSION SUMMON!"  
/And with these words the cute mouse was cut into pieces by the Edge Imp ,,Come on Out king of the jungle Frightfur Leo!" The Monster Sora Summoned was a Lion with sawblades instead of a mane

ATK: 2400

DEF: 2000

,,Next I activate the spell card Frightfur Fusion! With this card I can use cards for the Fusion summon of a Frightfur monster from my field and my graveyard. And I banish my two Frightfur mice from the board and my Edge Imp saw in the graveyard!" Sora  
/took the three cards out of his deck ,,FUSION SUMMON! Come forth Frightfur Tiger!" The tiger looked like it was ripped straight out of a nightmare.

ATK: 1900

DEF: 1200

,,Next I activate the effect of Frightfur Tiger! I can destroy as many cards on your side of the field as I used to fuse this monster! And I target Toon Summoned skull and your two set cards!" Pegasus giggled ,,Oh My a big and scary monster. I wonder  
/what I should do... OH! I know I activate my trap card of course!" Pegasus flipped open one of his set cards ,,Toon Briefcase allows me to send one of your monster cards back into the deck. Say good bye to that ugly Horror Tiger!" The Toon Briefcase  
/charged Frightfur Tiger and Swallowed it in one bite. ,,Fine then I activate the Effect of Frightfur Leo! With it I can Destroy one of your Monsters! Go Frightfur Leo! Destroy Toon Summoned Skull!" The Monster Growled and Shot Dangerous Saws at Toon  
/Summoned skull and the monster exploded. ,,The drawback of Frightfur Leo's effect is that it can't attack the turn it used its effect. I end my turn." Sora looked angrily at the silver haired man in a red-pink suit ,,This is such fun isn't it?" Pegasus  
/Giggled like a child ,,I draw." He looked at the card in his hand. ,,Oh this is just too good. First of all I activate my Trap-Card Toon Mask!" Pegasus flipped open the other card he had set the turn before ,,I can now Special summon a Toon monster  
/from my deck with an equal or lower level of a monster you control." Pegasus looked through his deck. ,,Now wich card should I pic...UH I know this is going to be fun!" He picked a level seven monster from his deck ,,Say Hello to one wise and Powerful  
/Monster...I Special Summon Toon Dark Magician!"

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2000

Sora expected a wise and powerful Magician, but the Cartoon Wizard in front of him looked more like a parody of the card it was supposed to be ,,Now I activate the Effect of Toon Dark Magician. I discard the Toon Masked Sorcerer in my hand to special  
/summon another Toon Monster from my deck!" Pegasus knew exactly wich card he wanted to summon ,,Say hello to a monster in its most supreme form...and it is way more cuddly this way. I special summon Toon Blue-Eyes Dragon!"

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2500

,,These cards are all rip offs from Strong Monsters!" Yelled Sora angrily. ,,Now are they Sora-Boy? I think my cute little Toons are way stronger then those waaaaay to aggressive and dangerous monsters. They aren't even cuddly. But my Cartoons are fun  
/for everyone! I end my turn by the way." Now it was Soras turn again ,,I draw!" Sora looked at the card he drew. ,,I activate the spell Card Toy Vendor!" Sora Summoned the spell card ,,Now I use the effect of Frightfur Leo to destroy Toon Blue-Eyes  
/white dragon! And with that I End my turn." The cute little Cartoon Dragon Exploded. And Pegasus sighed Disappointed. ,,My my you are so aggressive with your Horror Monsters." Pegasus drew a card and looked at it. ,,I activate yet another Toon Table  
/of Content! I can now add a card from my deck with the name Toon in it, and I Choose the card TOON ROLLBACK! And with that this game is over." Pegasus added the card to his hand. ,,I now activate the card Toon Rollback and Chose my Toon Dark Magician  
/as a target. He can now attack twice." Sora grinned. ,,Ha! You fool! Even when Toon Magician can attack twice he first needs to destroy my Frightfur Leo!" -,,Oh did I forget to mention? My Toon Monsters can attack directly no matter how many monsters  
/you have." Soras eyes widened ,,I-Impossible!" ,,Go Toon Dark Magician wipe this naughty boy from my doorstep!" The Toon Dark Magician Charged Sora and shot a Cartonish looking Bean at Sora. The bean flew through Frightfur Leo and hit Sora directly."

,,WAAAAAAAAH!"

Sora LP: 1500

,,Say good bye Sora-Boy. Da da." And with these words Toon Dark Magician charged again and shot another Laser

Soras LP: 0

Sora feel to his knees. He failed his mission, he failed the Professor. He looked up when he heared Pegasus steps. The creator lifted up his hair and golden light blinded Sora for a moment. A few moments later Pegasus sat in his Living room watching one  
/of his favourite cartoons. He was holding the newest card in his collection in his right hand. It was a blue haired boy in Military cloth. ,,It was a lot of fun sora boy." Said Pegasus and threw the card away. ,,So much fun."


End file.
